Tout commence avec une étoile
by rickiss
Summary: Les jeunes sorciers reçoivent une éducation avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il était d'usage que ce soit les parents qui leur fassent classe à la maison. Mais s'il existait désormais une autre alternative ?


Bonjour,

Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Quand je me remets à écrire, je ne m'arrête plus !

Bon, pour être honnête, j'avais commencé ce premier chapitre il y a quelques mois, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le reprendre avant aujourd'hui. Je l'ai donc fignolé, et je vous le livre en l'état.

Il s'agit également d'une fic sur Albus et Scorpius (mon dada du moment !), mais nous verrons beaucoup plus leurs parents que dans « Lucky », que j'écrirai sans doute en parallèle de celle-ci. Le ton n'est pas le même non plus.

J'espère en tout cas de tout cœur que cette fic vous plaira : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Tout commence avec une étoile**

Chapitre 1 : Où il est question d'un bisou défendu

Draco Malefoy ôta d'une pichenette une poussière imaginaire de son épaule. Replaça une mèche de cheveux parfaitement gominée sur son crâne. Toussota, une fois. Deux fois. Lissa les pans de sa robe de sorcier du dernier chic (option magique sans pli).

« Hum... Papa ? On peut y aller ? » l'interrompit une petite voix, hésitante.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qui lui tenait la main. L'enfant posait sur lui un regard interrogatif, désignant d'un mouvement de tête la porte devant laquelle ils étaient plantés depuis 17 minutes à présent.

« Tu es sûr, mon grand ? » tenta Draco, afin de gagner quelques précieuses secondes supplémentaires.

L'enfant était patient. Extrêmement, même, pour un enfant de six ans. Mais, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son père, il estimait avoir suffisamment attendu, et espérait maintenant pouvoir enfin entrer.

Un mois, qu'il attendait ça, en plus. Le petit garçon avait tenté de contenir son excitation avec toute la retenue que lui imposait le rang de sa famille, depuis qu'il avait reçu le petit carton orné de son prénom en lettres bleues scintillantes. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le 19 allée des Saules danseurs, il ne voulait plus attendre.

Sentant les efforts que faisait le garçonnet pour ne pas le brusquer, Draco retint un soupir d'angoisse et, se passant une dernière fois la main sur sa mèche bien en place, il leva la main vers la sonnette (en forme de champignon)... puis se tourna une dernière fois vers son fils pour demander :

« Tu n'as pas oublié le paquet, au moins ? »

Le regard sombre que lui jeta son fils le convainquit cette fois de ne pas attendre plus, et il sonna enfin.

La minute qui suivit parut durer une éternité aux deux Malefoy (mais pas pour les mêmes raisons).

« Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a person... »

Mais au moment où le sorcier blond commençait à faire demi-tour pour repartir, la porte s'ouvrit, et une voix pleine d'un étonnement enthousiaste s'exclama :

« Malefoy ? C'est toi ? »

Tournant un visage orné d'un sourire crispé vers le maître de lieux, Draco répliqua, acerbe :

« Non Potter, c'est Rusard qui a pris du polynectar pour te faire une blague. Allez, au revoir. » Ignorant le soupir désabusé de son fils, qui secouait la tête d'un air navré à ses côtés, le blond tenta de faire demi-tour, ne se sentant finalement pas prêt du tout à franchir le seuil de la demeure de son ancien rival. Mais il fut retenu par un grand éclat de rire, qui le stupéfia.

« Ah Malefoy, toujours aussi pince-sans-rire ! Allez, entrez tous les deux. »

« Merci, monsieur Potter... »

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Harry. Viens, Al et les autres t'attendent. »

Un long frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Malefoy, en voyant son fils adoré entrer chez Harry Potter, tout en devisant joyeusement avec lui. La mort dans l'âme, après avoir envisagé l'espace d'une longue seconde s'enfuir en abandonnant son fils aux mains de l'ennemi, il finit par se résoudre à suivre les deux autres à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tôt..._

« Ma femme est folle. » déclara Draco Malefoy d'un ton péremptoire, après avoir reposé d'un geste abrupt son verre de whisky Purfeu, qu'il venait d'avaler d'une traite.

« Depuis le temps que je le dis... » répliqua son ami Zabini, tout en lançant un de ses sourires charmeurs à la serveuse qui passait devant leur table.

La jeune femme sourit en retour à l'élégant sorcier, avant de continuer à débarrasser une table non loin d'eux. Se redressant sur sa chaise, Blaise s'apprêtait à interpeller la demoiselle, quand la voix de son ami le rappela glacialement à l'ordre.

« Non mais dis donc ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Astoria ! »

Blaise coula un regard blasé à son ami :

« Mais... c'est toi qui viens de dire qu'elle était folle. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Moi, j'ai le droit. » conclut l'autre de son habituelle mauvaise foi. Il piocha dans une coupelle de crackers au safran, mais ne les grignota que du bout des lèvres, fixant avec attention son interlocuteur.

Mais celui-ci, peu intéressé par les histoires de couple de Draco, laissait de nouveau ses yeux dériver vers la jolie serveuse. Celle-ci finissait d'essuyer les tables, tout en s'arrangeant pour onduler du derrière à chaque coup de chiffon, consciente de l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

Agacé de ce manque d'intérêt chez son auditoire, déjà réduit, Malefoy claqua des doigts sous le nez de Zabini, et reprit quand ce dernier consentit à le regarder de nouveau.

« Peux-tu t'imaginer ce qu'elle s'est mise en tête récemment ? »

« Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire... » Soupira Blaise, résigné à écouter les jérémiades de son ami, une fois de plus.

« Elle veut mettre Scorpius à l'école mixte ! » S'exclama Draco d'un ton mélodramatique en levant les bras au ciel. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus désespéré si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde (ou l'arrêt de la fabrication de son gel favori).

« Et ben... c'est plutôt à la mode, non ? Ces écoles préparatoires moldues-sorcières sont une bonne façon d'introduire les futurs étudiants de Poudlard à la mixité de leurs origines, à ce qu'il paraît. » Blaise haussa les épaules, avant d'ajouter : « Pansy en est plutôt contente pour Jack, en tout cas. »

Draco manqua s'étrangler avec ses biscuits apéritifs :

« Pansy a mis son fils à l'école mixte ?! »

Blaise épousseta le devant de sa chemise (une _Jean-Michou Sourcier_, couleur prune dirigeable, tout de même !), jetant un petit coup d'œil de reproche au blond pourtant si maître de lui-même habituellement :

« Oui, depuis deux ans. »

« Mais elle a épousé un sang-pur. Leur fils n'a aucune origine mixte... » balbutia le blond, plein d'incompréhension.

« Pansy aime tout ce qui est à la mode. Elle a trouvé la création de ces écoles très... » Blaise chercha un instant le mot qu'avait employé son amie à l'époque « ... très _tendance_. »

« Même si ce projet vient de Granger ? » ajouta, dubitatif, Draco.

« Même. » acquiesça l'autre. Un petit silence pensif les enveloppa, avant que Blaise ne reprenne, sournois : « Alors comme ça mon filleul va aller à l'école mixte ? »

Malefoy posa sur lui un regard défait. Puis il interpella la serveuse, qui rôdait toujours non loin, et commanda un triple whisky pur-feu bien tassé. « Je vais en avoir bien besoin... » gémit-il, tandis que son ami noir éclatait de rire.

C'est ainsi que le calvaire de Draco Malefoy avait commencé.

* * *

L'entrée des Potter était lumineuse, plutôt spacieuse et la décoration avait le mérite de ne pas comporter trop de rouge. Toutefois, malgré un sens de l'observation habituellement très aiguisé, Draco Malefoy ne fut pas en mesure d'apprécier tout cela à sa juste valeur. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les chaussures qui envahissaient l'espace. Des chaussures, beaucoup de chaussures. De _petites_ chaussures.

Des chaussures d'enfants.

Il y en avait plus de trente. Ce qui voulait dire au moins quinze paires. Appartenant à au moins quinze enfants.

Sans doute plus, si on ajoutait les rejetons Potter.

Le blond ne pût retenir une grimace d'horreur en entendant des cris stridents provenir de l'intérieur de la maison. Des enfants... un tas d'enfants... cela lui rappelait le jour de la rentrée de Scorpius dans sa fichue école.

* * *

_3 mois et demi plus tôt..._

« Papa... Je crois qu'on y est. » fit Scorpius d'une petite voix. Son père se contenta de hocher la tête, serrant un peu plus fort la petite main moite dans la sienne. « Nous... nous sommes vraiment obligés d'y aller ? » Le ton indiquait combien il craignait la réaction de son père.

Mais ce dernier, loin de reprocher quoique ce soit au petit garçon, hocha de nouveau la tête, et fit dans un long soupir :

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, non. Mais ta mère y tient, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est hors de question que nous nous opposions à une de ses décisions. »

« Tu as pourtant bien refusé l'animal de compagnie qu'elle voulait prendre. »

Draco regarda son fils, un sourcil froncé et rappela :

« Elle voulait adopter _un scroutt à pétard_, Scorpius... Il est évident qu'une telle bestiole n'aurait jamais mis les pieds -enfin, les pattes- dans le manoir Malefoy ! »

L'enfant esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé, et glissa à son père sur le ton de la confidence :

« Elle est un peu bizarre, maman, des fois, non ? »

Le sorcier blond s'abstint de répondre, mais adressa un petit clin d'œil au garçon. Puis il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage -son fils l'imita aussitôt- et s'avança enfin vers l'entrée du joli petit bâtiment en briques rouges qui faisait face à un grand parc.

Les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes à leur arrivée, et moins de trente secondes après, une pétulante quadragénaire se précipitait à leur rencontre.

« Enchantée de vous voir ! Vous devez être M. Malefoy… et voici ce cher Scorpion… »

« Scorpius, madame. » rectifia poliment l'enfant, en acceptant de serrer la main manucurée que lui tendait la femme.

« Bien sûr ! » reprit-elle avec le même enthousiasme. « Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer le petit goûter du matin. »

Draco fronça un sourcil et répliqua avec un mépris accentué par le ton traînant de sa voix :

« Madame, nous nourrissons parfaitement notre fils, mon épouse et moi-même… hem, enfin, nos elfes surtout. Bref… Il n'a nullement besoin de reprendre une collation. »

« Papa, il doit s'agir d'un rituel dans cette école… Ne commence pas, s'il-te-plaît. » murmura l'enfant, embarrassé, tout en continuant à sourire à la dame pour garder contenance.

Leur interlocutrice battit des cils, surprise, puis se reprit. Elle réajusta ses lunettes dorées (à paillettes roses, constata Draco avec horreur à cet instant), puis déclara dans un grand sourire :

« Mais nous n'en doutons pas un seul instant, M. Bonnefoy… »

« Malefoy ! »

« …M. Malefoy. Toutefois, dites-vous qu'il s'agit plus d'un petit rituel qu'autre chose, entre les enfants et le corps enseignant, pour démarrer la journée dans la convivialité ! » conclut-elle de tout son enthousiasme retrouvé. Sans plus attendre la suite, elle fit demi-tour, et les mena dans les couloirs de l'établissement d'un petit pas saccadé et dynamique.

« Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais dit… » glissa alors Scorpius à son père, tout en suivant la femme.

« Tais-toi, petit ! » reprit Malefoy, vexé. « Tu veux vraiment rendre ma journée pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et ajouta :

« Je crois qu'elle ne peut de toute façon pas être pire qu'elle ne s'annonce… C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu reçois la délégation du _Chicaneur_ pour cette histoire de diffamation ? »

Si c'est possible, Draco pâlit encore davantage, et balbutia, la gorge nouée :

« Oh oui… misère ! J'avais presque réussi à oublier ça. » Il stoppa net, ferma les yeux un instant, se pinça l'arête du nez et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

S'arrêtant lui aussi, Scorpius tapota alors doucement la main de son père pour l'apaiser :

« Respire, papa. N'hyperventile pas. Rappelle-toi des conseils du docteur Patil : ferme les yeux, inspire, expire. Pense à la mer. »

« … A ma mère ? » s'inquiéta Draco, tout en tentant de suivre malgré tout les conseils de son rejeton.

« Non ! A la mer… à l'océan. Voilà, c'est bien. Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui. Merci mon grand. » finit par déclarer l'homme blond, avec un petit sourire destiné à rassurer Scorpius. Il lui reprit la main, et ils se hâtèrent de rattraper la femme, en se repérant au bruit de ses talons claquant dans les couloirs de l'école. « C'est qu'elle va vite, la bougresse… » marmonna Draco pour lui-même, en accélérant un peu le pas.

Scorpius trottina à sa suite, tout en tentant de garder la dignité d'un Malefoy (ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, après la mini-crise d'angoisse que venait de faire son père…), et ajouta :

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Si je peux t'aider… »

Draco eut une pensée émue pour son fils qui grandissait et devenait chaque jour plus responsable et dévoué.

« Et puis, si on peut éviter de rater ma rentrée parce que tu as fait une crise de tétanie en plein milieu de mon école, maman sera contente, je pense… »

Etrangement, Draco se sentit un peu moins ému, tout à coup.

* * *

Un cri perçant venant des tréfonds de l'antre… de la maison des Potter tira Draco de ses souvenirs. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer, et s'obligea à suivre les conseils de relaxation prodigués par le docteur Patil.

« Malefoy, tu viens, oui ou non ? » demanda Harry, en repassant sa tête dans l'embrasure du couloir.

Draco se secoua, et prit son (maigre) courage à deux mains. Il passa un doigt nerveux dans l'encolure de sa cape, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant d'emboîter le pas de son hôte. Ce dernier portait un lourd plateau chargé d'une vingtaine de verres de jus de fruits, tous ornés d'un bout de citrouille et d'un petit chapeau de sorcier en papier crépon sur le côté.

En arrivant dans le salon, Malefoy vit vingt paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui, d'un seul mouvement…

* * *

_Toujours_ _3 mois et demi plus tôt..._

Et après une seconde interminable de silence, sur un signe invisible de l'enseignante (une vieille femme rondelette avec un chignon gris piqué d'une aiguille à tricoter et de ce qui devait être sa baguette), tous les enfants assis sur le grand tapis au pied du tableau à craie s'exclamèrent, dans un unisson si parfait qu'il glaça les sangs de Draco :

« Bonjour M. Malefoy ! Bonjour Scorpion ! »

La femme qui leur avait servi de guide jusqu'à la salle de classe toussota, et rectifia en se penchant vers la maîtresse :

« Alors, en fait, c'est Scorpius… »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna l'enseignante. Elle jeta un œil à la liste qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et tapota de son ongle un nom. « Je lis pourtant Scorpion Malefoy… Il y a dû avoir une erreur au moment de l'inscription. »

« C'est notre intendant, ce pauvre M. Lockart. » approuva la quadragénaire, en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. « Il commet encore tant d'erreurs… Mais bon, il prend sa tâche à cœur, c'est déjà ça. »

Légèrement mal à l'aise devant la vingtaine d'élèves qui les fixait avec une attention soutenue, son fils et lui, Draco se sentit encore plus mal quand une petite voix juvénile s'éleva soudain dans l'air, interrompant la discussion en aparté des deux femmes :

« Monsieur… c'est vrai que vous êtes un ancien mangemort ? »

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un autre enfant enchaînait :

« Et, et, et monsieur… c'est vrai que t'as dézà lancé des boules de feu avec ta baguette ? »

« Et c'est vrai que… »

Scorpius leva un regard interrogatif vers son père, se demandant que faire. Heureusement, l'enseignante reprit promptement le contrôle de sa classe :

« Silence ! Les enfants, voyons ! Est-ce une façon convenable d'accueillir votre nouveau camarade et son père ? »

Les sourcils froncés de la femme firent baisser piteusement le nez à tous les enfants (tous, sauf un, qui se fourrait tranquillement un doigt dans le nez, justement -Draco constata qu'il s'agissait de celui qui lui avait rappelé son glorieux passé avec tant de délicatesse).

« Non, madame Georgina ! » répondirent tous en chœur les enfants.

« Et qu'ai-je dit au sujet de la curiosité ? Oui, Rose ? » interrogea-t-elle encore, en désignant une petite rouquine assise tout devant.

« Que c'est un vilain défaut, sauf si elle mise au service de l'apprentissage ou de la découverte scientifique ou magique. »

« C'est très bien, ma grande. Tu gagnes 3 minutes supplémentaires dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. »

L'enfant s'épanouit de plaisir en entendant ces mots.

Draco, constatant que certains enfants le fixaient encore avec intensité, malgré les réprimandes de leur maîtresse, décida d'abréger ce moment, et prétextant devoir filer à son travail, tapota la tête de son fils et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Scorpius lança un sourire un peu gauche à son père, qui fila ensuite sans demander son reste, et se retrouva seul sur le seuil de sa nouvelle classe, face à tous les autres.

« Albus, mon grand… Si tu allais montrer à ton nouveau camarade où il peut poser sa cape ? Vous reviendrez ensuite vous asseoir dans l'espace d'échanges, et nous commencerons notre petit goûter. »

« Bien sûr, madame Georgina. » répondit un petit brun avec un grand sourire et une frange trop longue. Il se leva, trottina au-devant de Scorpius, et lui prit la main pour l'emmener au fond de la classe, où s'alignaient des porte-manteaux en bois ornés de motifs tous différents.

Tandis que l'enseignante reprenait une question administrative avec la quadragénaire, le petit garçon brun demanda au fils Malefoy :

« C'est vrai que tu t'appelles Scorpion ? »

« Heu, non… Scorpius. »

« Oui, mais ça veut dire scorpion, non ? Tiens, tu peux accrocher ta cape sur le porte-manteau, là, avec la vache. »

« Merci… » répondit le blond, en regardant d'un air dubitatif le bovidé en bois peint qui ornait son porte-manteau. Il dégrafa sa cape, la lissa soigneusement, puis la suspendit sur la patère. Enfin, il reprit, à l'adresse de l'autre, qui attendait sa réponse tout en mâchonnant une de ses mèches de cheveux trop longues. « Je crois, en effet, que ça veut dire scorpion. »

« C'est super classe ! » déclara alors le brun, dans un grand sourire. Il repoussa sa frange en arrière, et ajouta : « Moi, c'est Albus Seve… »

« Albus, Scorpius… Vous nous rejoignez, les enfants ? » les interrompit la maîtresse.

Tous deux revinrent rapidement s'asseoir auprès des autres. Ils attrapèrent au vol un jus de fruit en brique et un pain au chocolat dans son emballage plastique dans le bac qui circulait en volant entre les enfants (Scorpius réussit à se retenir de regarder trop bizarrement ces deux mets étranges, qu'il ne savait pas trop comment manger), et une fois que tous furent servis, Mme Georgina commença :

« Les enfants, vous savez, ici comme ailleurs, tout commence avec une étoile… »

* * *

En fait, il est très exagéré de dire que tous les invités des Potter fixèrent Draco à son arrivée dans le salon. A vrai dire, seuls deux enfants tournèrent la tête quand il entra, et encore, l'un était son fils, qui devait se demander pourquoi il avait tant tardé à le rejoindre, et l'autre était manifestement une fille de la famille, vue la longue tignasse rousse emmêlée qu'elle arborait.

Le sorcier blond salua d'un petit signe son fils, l'invitant à continuer à jouer avec les autres, et réussit à ne pas trop grimacer en constatant l'intense et joyeux bordel qui régnait sur place : cinq enfants jouaient à la pêche à la ligne au-dessus d'une baignoire en plastique, arrosant copieusement la moquette du salon, trois autres se coursaient sur des mini-balais volants (sécurisés pour ne pas voler à plus de 70cm du sol, mais allant assez vite tout de même), un était caché sous la table et avait entrepris d'ôter tous les bonbons de leurs emballages (mais sans les manger), et une petite dizaine était manifestement lancée dans une chasse au trésor puisqu'ils étaient actuellement en train d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs, placards, coffrets de la pièce…

Heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de cette marmaille déchaînée, Harry Potter ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le bazar mis chez lui. Il fit le tour des enfants pour distribuer ses jus, rit à leurs blagues, et promit même de faire le cheval tout à l'heure.

_Faire le cheval ?!_ songea Draco avec horreur quand il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il baissa les yeux, et vit que la petite rouquine (qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4 ans) le fixait toujours.

« Tu… Tu veux quelque chose, la mioch… hem, la… petite ? » tenta Draco, priant très fort pour que la réponse soit « non », et qu'elle le plante là sans autre cérémonie.

Les yeux brillants, la fillette redressa sa petite couronne en plastique argenté au sommet de son crâne incroyablement fourni capillairement parlant et, tout en se grattant la fesse gauche à travers ses trois épaisseurs de jupon en tulle rose, souffla :

« T'es drôlement beau, toi alors… »

Un peu décontenancé, Malefoy se passa toutefois une main dans les cheveux et répondit dans un sourire un peu moins forcé cette fois :

« Ah… et bien, merci. »

Remontant une fois de plus sa couronne qui glissait, l'enfant demanda alors, dans un grand sourire :

« Et ze peux te faire un bisou ? »

« Heu non, je ne crois pas. Non. Sans façon. » répliqua cette fois plus fermement le sorcier blond, tout en esquissant une retraire discrète vers la sortie.

Mais à ce moment-là un concert de voix tonna depuis l'entrée. Plusieurs personnes venaient d'arriver, et c'est avec une horreur sans nom que Draco Malefoy reconnut la voix de Ron Weasley dans son dos.

« Ca y est, Harry ! On a trouvé les pétards ! Oh… bougre de Merlin défroqué ! Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »


End file.
